The State University of New York (SUNY) Downstate Medical Center (DMC) is requesting funds to upgrade animal facility resource equipment in support of PHS funded biomedical and translational research to understand the mechanism of and identify new treatments for alzheimers, epilepsy, memory loss, schizophrenia, drug addiction, skin disease, chronic pain management, glaucoma and blindness. We propose to replace static micro- isolator rodent cages with motor-free, individually ventilated direct-exhausted caging systems. The funds requested in this application will improve overall environmental quality for both animals and research personnel while also increasing facility operating and energy efficiency of the Division of Laboratory Animal Resources (DLAR).